


The Best

by queenvictorique



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oh god, PWP, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvictorique/pseuds/queenvictorique
Summary: pwp one shot because i needed it





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry
> 
> i wrote and posted this from work fml

To the Dark Lord nothing was more lovely than having a hot, squirming body in his lap. A body that reacted each and every time the man's long, graceful fingers teased, pinched, and stroked their skin. Each delicious response made him shudder in pleasure and continue the sweet torture he was putting his pet through. 

At this moment his cock was buried inside the burning tightness of the male astride his lap as he quivered with each thrust.

Beads of sweat rolled down the teen's back as he writhed and moaned and rutted against the taller man. His nail-bitten fingernails dug into the the Dark Lord's muscled arms, scratching his pale skin in ecstasy. Green eyes the color of the killing curse were dark with lust and squeezed shut as the larger man hit the over-sensitized bundle of nerves deep within him.

He cried out sharply, gasping for breath as he was ruthlessly fucked, clinging desperately to the wizard who was supposed to kill him. A strong hand wound through his inky black hair and pulled back, revealing his throat, already blotchy with bites and bruises. 

Red eyes glimmered in the firelight as he attacked the boy's neck, renewing his claim with his tongue and teeth. 

The words "You're mine" were whispered hotly in his ear and the young man whined in pleasure, nodding fiercely.

"Yes, yes, yesssss," was the response and the Dark Lord groaned, leaning forward to put the boy's back against the silky emerald sheets. 

The angle changed and he could thrust deeper and with more force. He hooked the teen's legs over his shoulders and he cried out, begging for more, as if he wanted to absorb Tom into himself. 

The younger man's untouched cock was rock hard and dribbling cum between them, making his belly sticky. The older wizard knew he could make the teen orgasm without touching his erection, and he planned on doing just that.

His large hands easily captured Harry's and pinned them above his head. The boy only moaned and writhed against him, pushing back against his throbbing cock. Without a word silky crimson ribbons twined around his small wrists and then to the bed, stretching out his thin form for Tom's hungry gaze. Harry's chest heaved, dotted with teethmarks and hickeys. 

The sight only fueled the wizard's lust and he leaned forward more, hiking up Harry's ass and almost bending him in two. The muscles around him were becoming tighter and seemed desperate to keep him inside and he growled in pleasure. He let his free hands wander over Harry's body, squeezing his ass and pinching already sensitive nipples. His mouth found the hard buds and he used tongue and teeth to tease and soothe at the same time. 

Harry was mewling like a kitten but not struggling to escape, feeling like he was going to melt into the bed. He wanted this to last forever, but the tightness and tingling in his gut said otherwise. With each thrust, pleasure zinged up his spine and his body began to tremble with effort to stave off his orgasm. 

Tom felt Harry's thighs quake and knew the boy was close. Sad, really, as he had planned on going for longer. But the delicious look on Harry's face, his eyes half closed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as he panted for air made him grit his teeth.

"Harry...! Cum for me, pet!" Tom hissed in Parseltongue against the boy's flushed and bruised neck. 

Before he could finish his sentence, Harry's body bucked against him, a white hot orgasm ripping through him. He came with his eyes screwed shut and head thrown back, a silent scream shaping his mouth. His cum splattered up his chest and that was Tom's undoing.

The teen's body became excruciatingly tight around his cock when he came that with a few more thrusts the Dark Lord let himself go as well. The feeling of being filled with Tom's essence made Harry squirm as more cum dripped out of his own softening erection. 

Tom released him from his bonds and they held each other close for a while, breathing in heavily the scents of their passionate lovemaking. When the older man finally retreated from his body, Harry whined at the loss, his cock twitching. His lover 'tutted' him with a smirk. Insatiable. 

He heard a whispered 'I love you,' and turned to kiss his lover, but he had already fallen asleep. Tom curled his arm around the teen and let his eyes drift shut. 

Yes, there was nothing better in this world than this.


End file.
